User blog:The Black and White King/The Battle Against Chaos - Part 2
Chaos, having now formed within a planet that is a hundred times larger then the planet Jupiter, begins to sprout massive tendrils with gaping maws constructed out of magma, fire, and rock before unleashing a terrible ear piercing roar as energy flies all around it signalling his enormous power. Phoebeus and Erebus glanced to one another before nodding, they then shifted within their Primordial forms and flew towards the planet-formed Chaos as their signature coloration are beamed from their flying. Chaos, now proclaiming himself as Nibiru, begins to launch a massively frightening assault against the two Primordials with him firing dozens upon dozens of Chaotic energy beams at the two even at one point flinging planets and stars. Erebus and Phoebeus begin to use their impressive speed to dodge the incoming attacks whilst countering with their own firing at the large tendrils with the gaping maws and destroying the planets and stars. Nibiru then unleashes an armade of Cosmic Demons and other Eldtrich abominations against Erebus and Phoebeus as they wail with terrible fury when racing towards them. Erebus brings out his sword and begins to carve a swath of destruction and mayhem against the cosmic abominations all while avoiding their attacks. Waving his blade Nyx numerous times he unleashes massive waves of Umbrakinetic energy against the Cosmic Demons cutting them down with one swipe whilst avoiding and slashing against the others as they attempted to attack. Without realizing a Cosmic Demon prepared to attack before it was sliced in half by Phoebeus's Lunar Staff. Nodding the two joined forces and uses their combined might to carve a path of destructive power against the Cosmic Demons with at one point, they grasped each other's forearms, mixing in Lunarkinetic and Umbrakinetic energy, forming a massive comet of Black and White energy spewing out thousands of energy bolts at the small enemies whilst impacting against the "vessels" that contain the small armada of Cosmic Demons. They split before firing dozens of energy orbs at the Seeker Demons, who are shaped like demonic Manta Rays, reducing them to ash. As the two Primordials are occupied with destrying the Demonic Armada, Nibiru seizes this opportunity to attack with his massive serpantine tendrils as they bellow with terrible fury. The two quickly avoid their attacks, and counter with their own by swiping and slashing with their respective weapons. The tendrils fire massive energy beams at the two, causing them to quickly evade numerous times. They parry the attacks and counter with their own but the assault seems to be endless. After parrying a final attack, the two beings float back-to-back before the tendrils fire thousands of Chaotic energy beams. Within a span of a few seconds Erebus and Phoebeus spin and twist their weapons around the attack absorbing them before redirecting them back against the tendrils damaging them critically. Phoebeus states that they must journey within the core of the Chaos Planet to encounter Chaos's true form and defeat him from within. Nodding the two quickly make their way over to the center of the planet seeing the screaming like face embedded upon the center of the planet composed out of magma and rock. The two Primordials attack but suddenly the face opens its mouth charging a massive orb of swirling Chaotic energy with the orb being similar in size to the moon. Finally the face fires a tremendously powerful and massive beam at the two Primordials damaging them critically to the point where they are reduced to near death. Before they being to slowly heal they are surprise when they hear voices began to fill the regions of space,though they were quiet in a solemn way. Then, the spirits of their fallen brethren flew from within cosmos itself, and flowed into the two beings. Then a swirling miasma, which flowed like crystal water across the sky and into them began to occur. An explosion later occurred with Erebus and Phoebeus now transformed within their Omni-Forms as a colorful rainbow-like aura swirled around them increasing their already enormous power ten-folds and more and sporting heavy plated armor woth their weapons enlarged and being far more imposing. Just then with great ease they unleash an omnipotent barrage of attacks ranging from highly enhanced energy spheres, beams, and waves against the armada of Cosmic Demons and the tendrils instantly reducing them to dust and rubble. Seeing the path clear they dart towards the screaming face as two beams of rainbow-like coloration. The face then once again fires its most devastating attack, the tremendously massive and powerful energy beam, at the two upgraded Primoridials. But they both swirl around together creating their own massive beam with it resembling a mix of a tiger and lion instantly dissipating the attack of Nibiru directing it back at him and enter within the planet through the mouth. As they race towards the core Phoebeus shatters the barrier with all of his might that protects the core, Erebus quickly dashes through the opening and sees the core embedded upon a more larger core with thread-like lava surrounding the two. Drawing out his blade and charging it with his enhanced Umbrakinetic energy he plunges his blade deeply within the core with a mighty and primal shout. As soon as the blade impacts an explosion occurs sending Erebus flying backwards. Phoebeus then unshields his eyes as Erebus stands beside him surveying the scene. The core then begins to crack before it implodes as a terrible ear piercing roar is heard when a beast emerging. The beast was colossal in size, consisting of eight serpantine heads with elongated necks, each head sporting horns of different patternsm shapes, and size, with a magma and rock-like hide coating its massive body which was as large as a small building. The creature heavily resembled Yamato-No-Orochi which was the infamous eight-headed serpant throughout Japanese lore. Chaos, now having transformed into this fearsome and terrible beast, slowly walks towards his two sons each step causing large quakes with his size looming over them. The two Primordials seemed not in the least slight distressed or concerned and instead took a battle stance. Just then Orochi Chaos unleashed an armada of elemental attacks that are chaotic in nature at the two enhanced beings allowing them quickly evade. What followed was literally a planet-breaking battle that rocked even outside. Sections of the strata beneath the Nibiru planet itself were smashed and uprooted until the the tectonic plates were starting to resemble a new mountain range. The two enhanced Primordials against the Orochi Chaos flung all manners of energy and patterns from sizes back-and-forth, slashed, hacked, and swiped, and it seemed as though Orochi Chaos was winning. Erebus and Phoebeus were frequently on the defensive, but holding their own for a while. The eight heads combined each of their respective ability into one massive beam as it raced towards them. Erebus quickly parried the beam with a tremendously powerful Umbrakinetic wave as Phoebeus jumped up from his back and slashed down with his staff against one of the heads causing a beam of Lunarkinetic energy to occur in response damaging the remainder of the heads. At point Orochi Chaos's near impenatrable hide was beginning to crumble from the sheer force of their blows. The back of the armored hide shattered before four massive spectral arms coated with lava and stone erupted, and fired endless orbs and beams of energy at the two causing them to go upon the defense more. Now being Vlitra Chaos and within a humanoid dragon form, he continued his terrrible assault as Erebus and Phoebeus continue to fight. The two Primordials then extended their power, and, with their new found powers, began to weaken Vlitra Chaos whilst the latter was shifting into massive spectral dragon with red nebula's surrounding him. The spectral outlines of Phoebeus and Erebus's power began quarreling against Chaos's own spectral beasts. Then, Phoebeus made his way skyward and began to spin, swirl and circle the battlefield arena, the energy created began to call nothing less than the spirits of their fallen brethren into the battle. Their spirits were being channeled through Phoebeus and into Erebus. Raising his sword high, it glowed before taking the shape of massive cannon, the cannon then began to from an ever expanding rainbow-like orb of energy from the barrel. The orb began to glow with a power never witnessed. Another heartbeat of silence. The powers of all of these Primordial beings exploded forth from Slender Man, snaking and swirling like a multi-headed dragon with numerous colors, their roaring visages valiantly flying forward. When it struck Orochi Chaos, the burst of light was so incredible that the massive expanse of energy shot skyward out of the Nibiru planet, a light which was so beautiful that it brought tears to mortal eyes and instantly destroyed the planet causing an explosion unlike any ever witnessed to occur. After many moments, Slender Man and Phoebeus now having reduced to their normal forms begin to recuperate. But much to their shock and horror Chaos, despite being immensely damaged, emerged in a massive dark red mist with the shape of a dragon head. Before he attacks, the Quiet appears and teleports Chaos to the locations of the Void and the Primordials aid in pushing Chaos within. With his father now imprisoned and the Slender Man obtaining the cure, he takes his beloved mate Kiba and returns back to the Earth before nodding a thank you towards the Quiet whilst the latter repairs the damage. --The End-- Category:Blog posts